paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning and Fire MariexMarshall / Sweet candies MariexCarmal
Okay....THIS PAGE IS NOT TO BE EDITED WITHOUT PERMISSION OR CLAIMED AS YOU PAGE YADA YADA YADA.Ok Now we can begin. These can be Marie's and Marshall's puppies or Marie's and Carmal's Puppies.It depends. etheir way ask before you use them! Pups Lily Lily is a Cockapoo/dalmation (Cockapoo/Labrador) mix and so are the rest. She is a sweet and daring pup, taking danger head on when necessary. Likes:Curry, Adventuring, and Pup Boogie Dislikes:Celestia, Apple Bloom and Tornados (The storm, not the pup) Apperence Lily is completley white with dads triagular ears and moms fluff and fluffy tail.she has grass green eyes and a crystal emerald collar. Juniper Juniper is a pup with a wild personality (And mentality). She is with Lily most of the time, going on crazy hikes into the hills. She's always getting into trouble. Likes:Cow Tongue, Hiking, hunting Apperence Juniper is mainly a medium tan with dark brown fluffy ears,Red eyes and a brown triangular tail. she wears a red collar with a tree tag on it that turns into a bow and arrow, Yea....DON'T MESS WITH HER! she also wears a purple bow. Tornado RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE STORM'S OUT RUN! Just kidding he's in his zoo cage.Tornado is a plain reckless pup that hates anyone that is older than him since his older siblings (Except Peppemint) teased him for being so small. We he got bigger (Should I say, bigger that his siblings) he took advantage and started picking on them, especialy Peppermint. Likes:People that are younger than him, birds(Eating them) Dislikes:CJ, his siblings picking on him when younger, older people. Apperence Tornado is completly dark brown with magenta eyes and triangular ears and tail. He wears a gray collar with a tornado tag. Peppermint Peppermint is a sweet , usually calm pup, but If you hurt her siblings or friends you will have to face her wrath. Likes: Family, Friends, Ignite, Curry, anime,/manga(Sailor Moon, Kodocha, Ranma 1/2, Soul Eater, Cowboy Bebop ect.) Dislikes:Celestia, bounty hunters(Except Cowboy Bebop), Tornado's additude. Apperance Peppermint looks exactly like mom. She wears magenta glasses, a magenta collar and a peppermint tag. Sugar A super sugar-hyper pup that's always ready for fun! This pup you can completley get along with Unless you grumpy and sarcastic all the time. Usually hangs with Tornado since he's nice to him. Likes:Sweets, Food, Princess Luna,and Gloria Dislikes:CJ, like Tornado. Apperence Sugar's body is white with caramel fluffy ears,caramel fluff,caramel back paws,caramel fluffy tail and cotton candy blue eyes. In other words he looks like a marshmallow, cotton candy, caramel ice cream swirl. Zac A power sleeper. This dude can get along with anyone cause he doesn't have to deal with them all the time, but when he's up, he's hyper like Sugar. But wake him up early, and he'll be grumpy! Likes:Art, clouds, sleeping, and cotton candy. Dislikes:The sun. Apperance Zac is almost comletly a caramel color with white front paws, a gray diamond on his head, triangular ears, triangular tail and gray eyes. He wears a slate colored collar with a white cloud tag. Ailson A young puppy that likes to take to the Sky! She wants to soar high like her aunt and tries to meet her as much as possible, shes usually late for flying lessons though. Likes:Hights, avitation, Pup Pup Boogie, hanging out with Joey, and Curry Dislikes:Faroe's trouble making and Joey pushing away Marry. Apperance Alison is mainly brown with a brown triangular tail, black triangular ears,a black paw in the front, light blue eyes with matching blue collar. Her tag is a airplane. Sweetie Sweetie isn't named for her sweetness, she is a shipper and doesn't mind to go to Mr.Porters and spy on people to make sure her work here is done. Likes:Macoroni, Connie x Steven, Lars x Sadie, Skye x Chase, (You get the point, right) Apperance She is mainly white with caramel fluffy ears, triangular tail, paws and purple eyes. She has a purple collar with a red heart tag. Star Star, is a diva. She has a star singing voice which is how she got her name. Likes:Singing, dancing, musicals, and drama Dislikes:Fire, and choir Apperance She is mainly white with long brown fluffy ears,brown paws,brown fully tail, long caramel/brown bangs that goes across one eye.Her eyes are orange and she has a matching orange collar with a music note. Hero Is a pup that loves to save peoples lives. Other than that, he is clumsy like dad. Likes: Drawing Dislikes:Celestia. Apperance He is mostly brown, with tan paw and a eye circle on his right eye. He has a red orange collar with a superman symbol for his tag, but it is usually covered by his red cape(Blanket). He Has red-orange eyes and a Fluffy tail. Carl A very intellegent pup that always knows the answer to many things! He seems a bit rude at first but once you get to know him you him he becomes much kinder. Likes:Books, mothers cooking, Slushie Dislikes:Tornado's rudeness towards his older siblings, paper cuts, and teasing Appperance He is yellow, with tan fluffy ears, paws and fur spikes Joey Is a nice person to talk to. He,(Unlike the other pups) tries to stay out of crazy adventures and likes to stay home with mom and dad. Likes:Acheology, skateboarding, minecraft, enginering, Marry(Doesn't know it yet) and hanging out with Alison. Dislikes:Crazy adventures that his siblings go on. Apperance He looks a bit like Alison.Hes a lighter brown, with brown eyes, white ears, and black pup booties. Has a brown colored color with a coin for a tag. Midnight She is Marie's adopted child. She was adopted after she heard about what happened to her and felt a bit of sympathy. Voice actors Lily:Kristin Fairlie that played as Bridgette in Total Drama. Juniper:Katie Crown that played Izzy in Total drama Hero:Cody Doran that played Mike in Total Drama Powers(Or abilities) and weapons Lily With her crystal collar she can turn into a wolf. She later gains powers associated with time, so she can help Luna protect the dimensions of the universe. Peppermint:She has her moms mind reading powers and has dark moon power ability given by Luna to protect the dimensions of the universe. Tornado: His mood can cause a sudden change in weather if he's outside. Sugar: He can read minds. Zac:He can conserve alot of energy Juniper:Can control plants(Given by Luna) and has a bow and arrow. Star: Can control fire(Given by Luna). Alison: Can read minds Sweetie:Can tell a couple or in most cases future couple from a glimse Joey: Reads minds and owns a arrow head. Carl: Controls lightning(Given by Luna). Hero: Can sense danger. Has animal powers. Gallery Category:Future generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Next Generation Category:Characters